An external fixation lamp has been used in the ophthalmological instrument, such as a fundus camera and a slip lamp in the past (see Patent related documents 1 and 2). When visible lights are irradiated on an eye to be examined for photography and a measurement or the ophthalmological instrument does not originally have the fixation lamp (internal fixation lamp) for the eye to be examined, such an external fixation lamp is used for fixation through the other eye, that is, the eye to be photographed that is not one to be examined.
FIG. 4(a) is a side view showing an instance of a conventional structure of the fixation lamp for ophtalmological instrument, a reference numeral 100 denotes a fixation lamp, a reference numeral 101 denotes a base, a reference numeral 102 denotes a relay arm rotatably supported by the base 101, a reference numeral 103 denotes a top end arm rotatably supported by the relay arm 102, and a reference numeral 104 denotes a light emitter attached to the top end arm 103 for getting an examinee to fixate. FIG. 4(b) is a side view showing another instance of a conventional structure of the fixation lamp for ophtalmological instrument, a reference numeral 200 denotes a fixation lamp, a reference numeral 201 denotes a base pillar, a reference numeral 202 denotes a relay arm rotatably supported by the base pillar 201, a reference numeral 203 denotes a top end arm rotatably supported by the relay arm 202, a reference numeral 204 denotes a light emitter attached to the top end arm 203 for getting the examinee to fixate, and a reference numeral 205 denotes an ophtalmological instrument.